Talk:Black Mage Solo Guide
Guide continuation? Just wondering if anyone would add their two cents for the following areas: Uleguerand Range, and Sea. (Al'Taieu & Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi) Just wondering why nobody added these gems into the guide. Since ToAU came out, are all the older solo areas considered sub-par now? Thanks in advance. I dont think they are sub par, lion used what he did to write the guide. I hope by putting it here other places like the ones you mentioned can be added. I am going to add more detail about the 65-72 Aydeewa spots and probably break it up to 65-69 and 70-72, since I have noticed some 69-70s in the blu quest room and only getting 90ish a kill. --GGrapple ---- Just a couple things... # INT has NOTHING to do with resist rate. This has been proven more times then I care to count. The only thing INT has an effect on is your base damage (before MAB is applied). # Post-70 it is possible to solo elementals in sky, and wamoura and puddings in Mount Zhayolm. There are others I'm sure but these are definitely the most popular, I see blms solo'ing these frequently. Other than that, great guide^^ --Toksyuryel 13:57, 15 February 2007 (EST) ---- Has the original author given permission to copy this to the wiki? --Gahoo 14:04, 15 February 2007 (EST) :Please confirm this. If permission is not given, this will be eligible for speedy deletion. If permission has been granted, this article will also have to be moved to something with a proper name. --Ganiman 14:54, 15 February 2007 (EST) No, I didn't give permission. It was never asked of me. --Lion heart 2004 21:26, 15 February 2007 (CST) I sent PM on Alla on Sunday 11th, If you want to remove it go ahead it would be a shame to take it down though. :Its up to the Maker of this guide - if he wants it to be kept - the title would need to be changed to fit naming conventions - something like - Black Mage Guide to Soloing by . HE can use either his Alla or his FFXI name - It should have been his choice to move it here and you should have waited for him - if anything he should have posted it seeing as its his guide... but since you did - we will see what the author wants to do... All credit should be going to him if its his... --Nynaeve 22:42, 15 February 2007 (EST) I give him all credit, I cited the source and authur. There is just only so much you can do to keep somthing like this alive on Alla. The only thing with this type of medium once people start to see it and are able to freely add their own experiances it is no longer Salacia's Guide to Soloing on BLM 19-70. I am sure these places are not going to change but there are more then just what is added here. I have solo spots for 70-75 I didnt add them b/c I was leaving work. Also if he has no problem, which Im sure he wont. I want to add better camp descriptions. Nothing like trying to figure out where to go and not have a right or map description. IMO Article for Deletion Delete: This has been posted without consent. The author is aware of its presense and has not given consent. I would give the author another 24 hours but after I think this should be deleted. If consent is given it should be moved to an appropriate name. --Gahoo 10:25, 16 February 2007 (EST) from alla ---------------------------- ggrapple wrote: quoteAdded this to Wiki, going to clean it up so everything links to info but here is the link http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/Black_Mage_Solo_Guide[/quote] *Salacia* Um... I don't know if I should feel violated or flattered. I suppose technically there is no copyright on the guide... Guess I'll go check it out on wiki. --------------------------- Now you are making this for deletion because the poster of the original guide, has no "given" his permission to use the guide. Posting the guide in a public forum with people to freely discus seem like permission. There is no copyright on this, the only thing he has is an intellectual right over the pros and cons, his opinion parts of the guide. His base for the guide was Deatharu's guide which listed Mob Pet lvls and locations, so are you saying to keep this even Deatharu has to give permission because he was the "beginning" of this, making it available to the public. There are some things lacking in Salacia's post and by reposting here people are able to add their own recommendations to the community. By deleting this I makes it look like any one to make a guide to Solo BLM off Mob pets is ripping off Salacia which is untrue. Like I said before I have several places 70+ and a few mid-lvl and even 12-19 spots that I am finding my notes for. These places were found with out looking at the computer but rather talking to friends in game. So who would have to give permission to post them ideal. If you delete it I will just throw up a blank format page and fill in with independently gathered information. By which I mean doing and reading people experiences and translating them which in essence is all that was done here. Last point when was the last time Harrison touched the Bestmaster Solo guide. Comment: Don't get me wrong - I think you did everything fine as far as asking for permission. But it was not granted and there is a lot in the guide that is the workproduct of the original author. There a two options. (1) Start your own guide and use various sources for information or (2) Get permission to use and modify the original guide from the author. --Gahoo 11:25, 16 February 2007 (EST) If my guide is to be posted here then that's fine. I just didn't like how it was posted without even so much as me knowing about it beforehand. And just so you know, ggrapple, I never received any PM on alla about you wanting to post it. I received three (3) messages. Two were concerning a couple minor details in the guide itself, and the third was asking me to reply to this discussion on wiki to resolve this issue. In future endeavors I recommend getting expressed consent from someone first, regardless of whether or not you think they will mind. --Lion heart 2004 17:31, 16 February 2007 (CST) Resolution: Move to Black Mage Solo Guide by Lion heart per above. --Mierin 16:25, 19 February 2007 (EST) For the record, Lion heart 2004 does hold copyright on the original guide. A condition of its posting on a Wiki is that it will be edited and tampered with, but his consent is required up front before copying the guide here. Wikia is based in the US, and under US copyright law, an author holds copyright over his work automatically. --Karl1982 16:47, 11 January 2008 (UTC) 46-49 cape terrigan I almost laughed a little bit when i read the bit about how hard it would be to get home from cape terrigan. I was out leveling there today with this guide (i was in awe /kneel) and i was pondering how i was going to get home. Then it occured to me that i could easily get home the same way i get out of the desert when i want back. Walk to kuftal tunnel, cast escape, walk to rabao, grab a chocobo, ride to korroloka tunnel, cast escape, and walk to port and grab an airship. That should about cover it i think. Probably faster than riding anywhere from a chocobo from a crag. Takophiliac 22:43, 14 May 2007 (CDT) DELETE: exact same as Black_Mage_Solo_Guide Permission to use work Err.. wow.. that was a bit off putting, the above discussion about permission and what not. I'd say it would have been in lion's interest to allow it in the name of keeping credit. Undoubtedly if they had turned it down, it would now be someone elses guide, with different wording tho containing the same (and even more info). Can't we all just get along? (or at least archive the argument so no unsuspecting people come on it accidentally? The tone is a tad acidic) Takophiliac 22:59, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Doesn't really matter who's best interest it was in. When someone runs all over the internet with YOUR hard work, you've been violated. As he said, he just wanted to be approached for permission up front, as he should have been. --Karl1982 16:50, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Pso'Xja 54-58 camps There are two more Gob Veterinarians in the 60-cap area, both in the basement. One is in the elevator room, the other is in the back hallway leading to the teleporter outside. To get here, continue past the first camp and turn right to get to the elevator. Put sneak and invis on before descending. Off the elevator, run back through the hall and turn right and down the stairs. There seems to be a small safe camp at the bottom of the stairs, but you're kind of pinned between hecteyes and the goblins, so the first camp is really much better. This would only be for if you're desperate and the first camp is taken.--Valyana 11:44, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I also wonder if bats are weak to Wind why tornado is not mentioned at all in the bat camps. Are they weak to wind or is just tornado more expensive and quake is better for the price and not the damamge. Please advise i am going to do some testing. Ifrit Server Exzir Tornado is probably not mentioned in the Pso'Xja camps due to the (usually) active ice/double ice weather. Although it will not proc on all your casts, it makes Tornado unreliable, just at it would be unreliable to use Freeze, as the weather will not always boost its damage. --Beaster 22 April, 2008 From my experience this is a very low rated camp and only used if your willing to loose alot of exp. JMorgan 11:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Puddings in Halvung? Does anyone know where the Ebony Puddings are in Halvung, and if they really can be soloed at that level? Thanks in advance. Yes they can be Soloed at the corresponding level, just beware the difference between Ebony Puddings and Black Puddings. I have yet to find the Black Puddings, there is a nice popular Ebony Pudding camp at H-7 by the zone to Halvung. Lennavan 20:50, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Note to Elvaans Being an elvaan I suffer drastically from having lowest INT. I was unable to one-shot anything unless it was Even Match. Even with the staffs at 51. If you are elvaan be prepared, because the section from Pso'Xja thru Newton Movalpolos is extremely difficult. This guide is fantastic and well done. Also, for the record with extremely good gear at lvl 58. 55+28 INT (including Melon Pie +1) An unresisted Flood to a Goblin's Bat will do typically 930 damage. Just a warning to us pointy-ears. :) DeebsTundra 22:07, 15 October 2007 (UTC)Deebs of Ramuh. /* 54-58 - Pso'Xja */ I've changed this to 53 as I came here at 53 and did fine with Freeze. Was doing 950 to 1.1k DMG. (Depending on weather) 69-72 - Aydeewa Subterrane For an alternate camp choice from 65-72, try Vitriolic's guide in his "Blm easy solo xp 65-72 Aydeewa." thread. Enter Aydeewa from E-10 in Wajoam woodlands. *can also go in at g-10, closer to the camp* Prey: Qiqirn Archaeologist HP of Prey: Note: Camp Location(s):I-9 Camp #1: PROS: - - CONS: -Almost need full MP to kill one -Mold Eaters around the Archaeologists -Will occasionally break off and run away. This can cause links to other Qiqirn in the area *Seems to run away 80-90% of the time lately, usually mid-nuke* Maybe im just having an unlucky week tho (--Daywhite 21:43, 1 December 2007 (UTC)) I would say that this camp is safe to go to at BLM52 when you get Tornado since bats are weak to wind damage. I'm here as BLM53 and I'm over-killing them with ~992 damage, with double ice weather in effect (which should be increasing resists). I have 59+16 INT with NQ Wind Staff and Moldavite earring. My gear isn't anything special, half of it is actually under-level (lv. 1/10 rings). After further killing, you are likely to leave some bats with 1-5% HP remaining, these can easily be finished off with Aero (don't bother sleeping, just start the nuke a moment before the bat attacks and it will go uninterrupted) --Perim 06:17, 5 December 2007 (UTC) The camp mentioned by Vaylana is of a higher level than the first camp. As BLM54, with better rings now, I couldn't one-shot the bat with quake and earth staff and it even took an additional stone II + stone to kill it off. The bats /check as IT++ to me and I can only one-shot VTs or lower. I would assume this camp is beter for 56-58 and could probably continue to 59 or 60 if you don't mind having to wait for a good time to cast to avoid aggro. --Perim 23:39, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Galka 53 BLM. 54+26 INT, Ice Staff, Moldavite, Double Ice weather, Freeze is doing 1114, unresisted. Most time, with resists, Freeze is doing 888-892, sometimes it one-shots them, sometimes leaves about 2% health (20-30 hp). Turnerbrown 08:34, 22 February 2008 (UTC) BLM/SCH I've been playing Scholar recently, and while I currently have no intention of playing BLM again if I'm forced to solo it, I'm just rolling around the possibilities. I officially oppose BLM being forced to solo. If it's by choice, that's fine, but I believe all jobs should be allowed into exp parties. No one should be alienated. Anyway, I've looked over what BLM/SCH would get. Nothing really in the way of defensive spells. Specifically, you will get Cure I-III, Protect I-II, Shell, Sneak, Invisible, and Regen I-II. But Dark Arts is a huge bonus. You get a flat 10% reduction on your MP cost, casting time, and recast time, just for having Dark Arts active, and it can be active 100% of the time. The effect only wears off if you zone, die, or switch to Light Arts, and the reuse timer is 1 minute. On top of that, your Enfeebling Magic skill will be increased from a C+ to a B+, and you will get a skill bonus to pick up the difference made by the cap increase (in other words, your skill will go up, even if it's not capped). You'll also have access to your choice of Parsimony or Alacrity every 4 minutes. Parsimony will take an additional 50% off the MP cost of your next black magic spell, and Alacrity will take an additional 50% off the casting and recasting time of your next black magic spell. And they stack with Elemental Seal. Thoughts/opinions? --Karl1982 17:18, 11 January 2008 (UTC) /whm has blink @40 and stoneskin @56 at higher levels with /rdm you also get bink and stoneksin does sch get blink and or stonkskin if so at what level... Possible new camp I was running around in West Sarutabaruta S and i noticed a EP Goblin Patrolman w/ a Goblin Rabbit at (J-7) east of the Starfall Hillock, I'm 74BLM so this camp might be good for a 65~ BLM not 100% sure would need some testing, but the camp is open only 1 other Gob asides from the BST and anything else around is Too weak. If anyone wants to test this out for me let me know. Firewall 21:39, 7 February 2008 (UTC) East Ronfaure (S) Goblin's Ladybug - Warning Just attempted this as BLM 52, Elvaan, 49+16 INT, Ice Staff, Freeze, Waterday (so element was neutral). Did 800 damage with Freeze (Ladybugs being weak to Ice), and the thing was still at about 3/5 of its HP. Goblin didn't see me, so I was able to get away, sleep the Ladybug, and Warp to safety. This was for an Even Match mob as well (they range from 52-54), so for those looking for an alternative to Goblin's Leech in Gustav Tunnel, this isn't a viable option. -- Vaius 17:17, 29 March 2008 (UTC) * Seems like the beatsmen pets in the past are just as string as any standard mob of that level. Looks like we have to stick to present camp. Carlie 13:29, 22 April 2008 (UTC) * Indeed, I just tried to kill a VT Goblin's Dragonfly in Pashhow Marshlands S. Unresisted Flood for 1000 damage, only removed about 20% of its life... >_< -- Soily 11:17, 10 May 2008 (UTC) * Looks like this is also true for pets in ToAU areas : I was looking for a new camp since Bibiki Bay is ALWAYS full, so I tried pets in Mamook... Wyverns are perfect, low HP and very weak, but unfortunately they're not summoned fast enough. But BST pets (Mamool Ja's Lizard) have very high HP. Unresisted Flood (1102, watersday) on a VT lizard pet only removed 20% of life :( Soily 09:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC)